Jade Snaps
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Jade's had enough of Tori always winning.  She finally snaps.  Beck is there to pick up the peices  Jade's POV


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Ugh look at Vega over there. She's all pathetic. I'd better remind her that she's a loser.<p>

"Hey Vega," I said, "You're a loser"

"Why are you so mean all the time," Tori asked.

"Gee. I don't know. Maybe because you **kissed my boyfriend on your 2****nd**** day of Hollywood Arts **and every time you and I argue **BECK SIDES WITH YOU," **I yelled now standing up in a rage. I had it with Tori always winning. I had it with Beck siding with her.

"JADE," Beck snapped, "Her boyfriend was a lying SOB. You don't have to be so mean"

"Oh boo-hoo," I said, "Did you really think **this **was going to stop me from telling it like it is? Ever since Vega came her I came second. I'm glad she's feeling like a loser right now"

Beck's voice was calm now.

"What do you mean you come second ever since she came here," he asked coming up to me and taking my hand gently.

"What do I mean? Vega kissed you on her 2nd day of Hollywood Arts. Vega is a freaken winner. Vega gets all the leading roles. Vega is automatically accepted. Vega doesn't have to deal with even a single struggle. Every time Vega and I fight you side with her and you even got mad at me once because of Vega. Why didn't you side with me just now," I finished off seething.

"That kiss was a stage kiss," Beck said, "It didn't mean anything. I love you Jade but I know you can be better then you act and it annoys the hell out of me when you get like this. It's like you-"

"Like I what Beck? Like I don't like the fact that Vega always wins? Like I hate the fact that our relationship is dependent on if I'm nice to Vega?"

"That was a long time ago," Beck said, "Let it go"

"Really? You didn't get mad at me a long time ago," I challenged, "That was last week"

"You completely humiliated Tori," Beck pointed out.

Gee. You think? Tori completely humiliated me when she kissed Beck on her 2nd day of Hollywood Arts. So what makes it so wrong for me to do the same thing?

"But it was okay for her to kiss you-"

"Like I said that was a stage kiss," Beck said, "You didn't have to-"

"AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GET MAD IN THE FIRST PLACE," I snapped annoyed.

"I got mad because I care," Beck said

"Do you **realize **how stupid that sounds," I challenged

"Now I do," Beck said, "At the time it seemed to make sense"

"Whatever," I said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SIDE WITH ME TODAY?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE IN THE WRONG," Beck said yelling.

I went into the other room fuming.

"Jade," he followed me, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But you were mean to her and it was unprovoked"

"How do you know that? Did you know Vega smirked at me when she found out she won the contest?"

"And that justifies you humiliating her," he asked me.

"I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO SO," I snapped, "VEGA INVAIDED MY TERRIOTORY AND COMPLETELY TOOK OVER"

"Jade you're being stupid," he said

I glared at him.

"STUPID? Becket James you did **not **just call me stupid. You know what. You're just lucky that I love you!"

"That's not luck," he said smiling, "I worked hard at that. Look, I'm sorry I got mad at you and I'm sorry I said what I said today but I want you and Tori to be friends"

"Then try siding with me for a change," I told him.

"I do side with you when you're right," Beck said

"You wouldn't let us be together until I was nice to Vega," I reminded him.

"That was months ago," he said, "Why does it still upset you now?"

I don't know what happened. I don't know why it happened but suddenly I just snapped.

"IT BOTHERS ME BECAUSE BECK YOU ARE MY LIFE. YOU ARE MY WORLD. WITHOUT YOU I'M NOBODY. WITHOUT YOU I'M NOTHING. THAT IS JUST A LITTLE PART OF IT YES BUT DAMN-IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME. SOMETIMES MY LIFE SUCKS. YOU ARE THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES IT NOT SUCK."

I broke down too upset to speak anymore. In a flash he had cleared the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright honey," he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

After I had calmed down he kissed the top of my head.

"Jade," he said, "I never meant to hurt you. You have to know I really thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know you did," I told him, "and you didn't hurt me so much as you hurt my feelings."

"Hurting your feelings IS hurting you," he said, "Look I wish I could go back and change it but I can't go back to the past. It's impossible to do that. I love you Jade. I always loved you but I don't like some of the things you do. I'm sure you don't always like all of the things I do either"

"You're right as heck about that," I said.

"Look what if we had a day tomorrow for just us. We could even go to the museum of scissors."

I grinned. I loved the museum of scissors.

"Alright," I said.

"And Jade," he added, "I will try to take your side more but I'm not going to side with you when you're blatantly wrong"

"I'm never wrong," I said smirking.

He smirked.

"Never," he asked

"Look one of these days I'm gonna be a winner and-"

"What in the heck are you talking about _one of those days_? You already are. Now I want you to behave like one," he said smiling, "which includes not torturing Tori."

"Fine," I pouted, "I won't torture Vega"


End file.
